Terakha
Terakha is a former member of the League of Six Kingdoms, and the Order of Mata Nui. He draws power from the planet he walks on to channel his gravity powers. He was the guardian of the Mask of Light at one point. History League of Six Kingdoms While Terakha was a part of the League of Six Kingdoms, he served as a General. He was created to be a Makuta killer. During the final battle at the gates of Metru Nui, Terakha faced down Makuta Kolokvar. After the battle, he was captured by the Order of Mata Nui, who recognized his potential as an agent, and a Makuta Killer. Order of Mata Nui While serving the Order, Terakha journeyed to the Southern Continent, where he battled Makuta forces. He crossed paths with a Toa of Sonics named Deloth. Eventually, Terakha ventured to the Southern Islands, where he encountered Krunad and his Toa Kranok. Soon after Makuta forces and the Toa Hauden Nuva became locked in combat. Escaping the Matoran Universe, Terakha joined the final battle on the surface of Bara Magna. After Inharax's defeat, Terakha was appointed Guardian of the Mask of Light by the Order of Mata Nui. Around the same time, he met with the Toa Kranok, and encouraged them to seek out Krunad who had went rogue. For a long time, Terakha dwelt on Daxia as protector of the Avohkii. When the makuta assailed Daxia, he was tasked with taking the Avohkii and escaping. He was pursued by Makutas Daryia and Viperax. He hid the Mask in the ruins of the Makuta External Headquarters within the head of a statue of Inharax himself. He then fought off the makutas, and escaped. After the Order With the dissolution of the Order, Terakha became a wanderer. He gathered a following of beings from the Matoran Universe without homes, and gathered them together. His influence may have been some of the prompting for Talin's Talinist Revolution in Atero Nui. During the revolution, Terakha entered the fray to defend the matoran from Voidarix 2.0, and Deviox. He battled Voidarix to a draw. After this, Terakha was convinced Atero needed protecting from outside influences. He found Krunad in Ko-De-Ce-Kra Wahi, and demanded he returned to his team for a special mission to New Artakha. They would go to convince the state to help protect Atero. Terakha himself went to Xia, where he met Proto, and convinced him to go to war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Personality and Traits Terakha originally was very aggressive and rash, but age and experience have matured him. He now is very wise as well as powerful. If a voice actor had to be chosen to portray Terakha, Tom Baker would be the best choice. Weapons and Equipment Terakha carries a compressed protosteel broadsword, and a wrist mounted Cordak blaster. Quotes "New Artakha believes that the Brotherhood is of no consequence because they survived the initial attack. But what if the brotherhood had wanted the land upon which you city stands? What if they had built a fortress on the site? What if they had murdered you and the rest of your people? No, the attack on new Artakha was a warning. A warning you will not heed; If the Brotherhood wanted you gone, you would be gone! If we are going to do anything to change this scenario, where Inharax has free reign to bully his neighbours into submission, we need to unite. Not just one or two of us, but all of the neighbours that have been slighted by Inharax's brutal fist." ~ Terakha at the Ako-Metru Convocation.Category:CC's RPCs Category:OoMN Members Category:LoSK Members Category:Heralds of the Avohkii Category:Characters